In the welding of various components such as auto body parts, welding equipment is transported to a welding station on a carrier. The carrier is clamped at the welding station while certain welding operations are carried out. The carrier is then moved out of the welding station so that other operations may be performed. The carrier is moved by a suitable power device. What is needed is an improved releasable latching mechanism for latching the carrier to the power device.